


Always

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen tries to comfort Arthur after Morgana’s sudden betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

In the warm light of the fire, the ruins looked almost pleasant.

Arthur, who had abandoned his armour some time ago, was sitting at the round table in the middle of the room. His chin rested on his folded arms and his face was grim. In the commotion of everyone preparing to invade Camelot tomorrow, he went unnoticed.

Gwen approached him.

For a moment, she just stood there, knowing there was nothing she could say to make Arthur feel better. Morgana’s sudden betrayal had shocked them all, even Morgause. Merlin was heartbroken and so was Arthur who had been rocked to the very core at discovering that Morgana was his sister. There was nothing that she could say.

Sensing her eyes on him, Arthur glanced up at her. 

“It’ll be alright,” Gwen said, not knowing what else to say.

“I know,” Arthur said and leaned back into the chair. “I just wish that Morgana was here with us.”

Gwen sat down in the seat next to him and one of his hands in hers. “So do I,” she whispered.

Arthur placed his hand on top of hers. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “I am your servant, Arthur,” she said. “There is no need to thank me.”

“There is always need,” Arthur said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Always.”

They lapsed into silence and watched Morgause and the other prepare.

Perhaps there still was a way to save Morgana. Gwen hoped there was.


End file.
